Regrets 3: Skidaddle Skidoodle
by NRMania
Summary: It is foretold that on special events, or when the writer or their friends receives enough Regrets, they channel those Regrets into a story filled with some weird, sticky and smutty stuff to banish it from their mind. This time, the writer has decided to release those Regrets on their Birthday, as a gift from them to you. I'm so sorry, but for those who like this... shame on you.


Regrets 3: Skidaddle Skidoodle

Usually Tagi would ignore the stupid ads they get while browsing the internet.

'Hot women in your area'  
'This secret trick to immortality'

'Increase dick size by 20 inches in one month'

But this one was just… funny to be honest.

'Hot amazons looking to turn you into their bitch, just click here.'

It was funny enough that they took a screenshot and sent it to a group chat they were in…

But that was when it went weird.

One of the more quiet friends typed a reply. They didn't post much, but when they did it was mostly just wholesome memes and pictures of lizardgirls.

"_Oh that's actually real."_

The collection of what's that came as replies to that were all jokey…

Tagi didn't believe it.

So they did what some people might call a 'powermove' and actually clicked the link.

The sight was plain, nothing that was overly 'porny'... but still quite unbelievable.

Supposedly the site maker was a self titled 'Queen of the Amazons' who worked out dimensional travel thanks to a purple-pink haired idiot.

A pretty good joke site… there was even a button that said 'allow access', that was greyed out until a list of things above it was filled in. Name, age, gender…

Ehh, Tagi was on a VPN, it would be fine. No tracking him, baybee.

So he filled in things, even the 'what would you want to be if I came to find you.'

He liked to think it was a pretty good description to put 'Loveable, Big Breasted, Extra Thicc Wolfgirl' But maybe it would get a chuckle from the person who made the site.

The confirmation button greyed out… so he pressed it.

'Thank you for your information, I'll get you tomorrow, male.'

Tagi gave out a laugh, and updated his group chat with the fact he did it.

The quiet friend posted again this time it came in a PM.

"_YOU DID… what did you put in the description."_

Tagi replied truthfully, with an additional ':P' face.

"_Oh god you just… I'm sorry."_

"_For what?"_

"_I told you it was real… and with a description like that you'll grab their attention."_

"_Dude, this is getting actually kinda weird."  
_"_YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT? BUT I'M SERIOUS!"_

"_... Pics or it didn't happen."_

That was a joke to try and clear the weird situation.

But… well 'quiet friend' sent a private video call… which was weird because this was the kind of friend that DIDN'T video call, even if all of them did it.

They still accepted it though…

"You wanted pics? I'll do you better. What about a live video."

The female, hissy voice that came through wasn't normally what the guy sounded like… but the video was more confusing.

There they were. A thin girl wearing a big headset, nerdy glasses… behind them snake-like golden eyes.

"Okay so you're a girl… good to know, but what is the problem… and are you wearing contacts.

"I'M NOT. JUST FUCKING LOOK TAGI."

The girl pushed against what seemed to be their desk, moving back the chair they were sitting on to reveal…

"Okay… that looks… real…"

A tail. A godamn lizard tail was the lower half of their body, shiny bronze scales across all of it except for the upper bit, which had some cream scales as it went near the stomach area.

"I saw the site. I filled in 'skinny lamia girl' and the next day she came. My parents couldn't stop her, she just grabbed me and took her to that castle."

The girl's eyes glazed over.

"... I don't regret it one bit now… but listen, you aren't going to be the same when you come back… if you even do… I'm sorry Tagi. Better get ready, you live by yourself right? Might wanna let the others know you'll be gone for… a week maybe?"

They pushed back into their desk and ended the video call… leaving Tagi with their own thoughts and the slightly more open group chat, which had no idea what just took place.

"_So… I bought an entire block of cheese, who wants to see a video of me eating it."_

Stupid messages from his friends were proof of that.

"_I would, but I also need to let you know I might be gone for a little while."_

"_Whats up bro? Landlord fucking with you? They're a bitch, weren't they?"_

"_They are, and it's them. They said there is a huge problem with some rats eating cables around the building. Its knocking out other people's internet and stuff."_

"_That sucks, how long you got?"_

"_About a day…" _He thought a little too "_And I can't use my phone to talk either, I broke it pretty recently and its out for repairs."_

"_Damn that sucks. Guess I'll eat that cheese now then so you can watch me!"_

Tagi laughed to himself… That evening he watched a guy it a 5 pound block of cheese, vomiting halfway through it and giving up 4 pounds in.

He went to bed early after that though… he felt really tired for some reason.

[*the next day*]

There was a knock on his door.

A really heavy knock.

They quickly put on a shirt and opened it.

"Male."

Tagi had to look up…

'Holy… she is big…'

"H-hi..."

"So… a nice, plump wolfgirl? Haha… I like that. Cumere. You'll get the special treatment when we get back."

"Umm… miss? I didn't actually think it was re-

"Call me 'My Queen'... and that doesn't matter."

A flash of red light and Tagi was gone from the waking world once more.

[*?*]

When Tagi woke up again… well

His friend was telling the truth. He seemed to be in a castle now… or just a large hall of some sort... surrounded by what appeared to be an actual Orgy. which was all women, mostly. Some quite literally had the largest girths of meat Tagi had ever seen, even in the virtual space of hentai. But they were also clearly women too, because they also had some of the largest sets of honkers he had also seen… but none could be beaten by 'The Queen'

He also realised he was very much tied up. A little shifting and he realised he was tied to what seemed to be a wheeled chair.

"The sleeping beauty awakens!"  
A cheer/moan went through the building, Tagi caught sight of 'The Queen' herself, seated upon a large throne at the head of the hall, her own girth plunged into a girl '_HOW IS SHE TAKING THAT?'_

Yeah.

"Welcome to the castle, male. For the next week this will be your home, amongst my girls and those who will become one of my girls. That includes you of course." She chuckled.

"I think I made a mistake…"

The large woman cackled at that.

"We're going to test some new things on you, something the more sciency and less magic inclined of my girls have been working on… so I'll see you after or during their tests… goodbye for now." The 'Queen' waved her hand, which changed motion to push the petite woman further onto her dick. The woman squealed, releasing a waterfall of juices before falling limp.

Tagi was pulled away from the hall using his chair's wheels and was brought to another chamber, this one filled with tables of beakers and other scientific equipment. A busty black and bushy haired woman clad in only a lab coat came in soon after, a board stacked with papers atop it in their hands.

"Okay, let's see here… Tagi… here for wolf dna and body 'enhancement'... but it also says 'go wild, my child… so let's start with that enhancement."

The woman took a couple of the beakers, some filled with semi-clear fluid and poured it into a bowl. She then took the lid off a large pot and scooped out…

Porridge?

They mixed the breakfast food into the bowl of other fluids and brought the thing over to Tagi.

"Okay male, are you going to accept this without trouble or do I have to force it…"

"F-force i-

Tagi didn't have time to stop the spoon from entering their mouth…

'What… what did they put in this.'

It was stringy, chewy and creamy, salty and sweet all at the same time… but for some reason he couldn't stop his mouth from opening up after he swallowed the first bit.

"Good boy, eat up."

Much to his own disappointment, because these people had kidnapped him, he ate the whole bowl. As he had done so he had felt increasingly more hot and bothered.

"Alright… enzyme shifting and nutrient boosting concoction consumed, beginning physical stimulus."

With the press of a button Tagi felt something sucking. Looking down he couldn't help but blush and moan a little from the stimulus working at his nipples.

"You may be asking 'what is the purpose of this'... well the concoction you ate has worked into your body, making it changed by physical acts alone. It also slowly increases your sensitivity the longer it is in your body, something that is a side effect that won't be changed. You have about four hours of this stimulus before we begin other work, so enjoy."

With that the woman left the room, but not before giving Tagi's buttocks a heavy slap.

'Wha- ahhhnn…'

Tagi gave out a moan…

It felt so nice…

[*regrets*]

The hour passed quickly, as did his climaxes. He had no idea how he came so much… n unknowable amount of times, with the last four within minutes of each other.

But even then the heat was still there, and still unbearable.

The woman returned, hair somehow more frazzled than before and a smile on her face.

"Let's turn off that suction, shall we?"

Another button press and the large, opaque suction cups attached to his body released revealing…

"What…"

Breasts. they were small things, but they were most certainly there. The 'scientist' gave them a heavy feeling, pinching squeezing until Tagi came to another climax, which dribbled out onto the floor uselessly.

"Sensitivity very strong already… let's begin lower body stimulus now."

Lab-coat-lady snapped her fingers and two very slim, but very pretty blonde haired women entered the room.

Tagi felt the ropes binding him to the chair undo, but wasn't able to react as he was thrown onto what seemed to be a massage chair, his face down and the back of his body freely accessible.

"Focus on the legs, butt and hips, girls… bring out the special oils if you so desire. Don't forget the rest of the body too though, proportions matter. You have four hours"

"_You got it sister!_" The girls said ate the same time, ending with two airy giggles.

The stimulus began once more. Cool, oily and speedy fingers ran their way up Tagi's legs in swift, pleasurable motions. When they reached the thighs, butt and hips they would knead and pull, which Tagi could practically feel stretch out his body.

Climax came over and over, leaving the lower half of the seat extra sticky, which it already was thanks to the oils. They didn't leave any part of him alone though, anything seemed to be fair game, even the… inside.

He was certain after he moaned heavily from stimulus anally they focused a little more on that though.

[*regrets*]

"I see you had fun, girls."

"_Of course sister, his little noises were so cute… but they'll be even cuter we imagine?_"

Tagi was very much out of it at this point. Eight hours near continuous climax.

"Looks like they're pretty gone. I won't get much enjoyment in revealing new pleasures much right now, so we'll get some small suction going again, pull a little more of that girl out of him while he rests."

The changing male let out another moan as the suction machine was turned back on and attached to his chest, a blanket tossed over him, which seemingly cleared itself from stains every few moments… which was required, because even lost to the world in consciousness… he still let some out every few moments.

[*regrets*]

"So, what's the progress, Mimie?" Tagi's mind came back as soon as he heard 'The Queen'

"He is less resistant than most others who have taken this path to become one of yours. I haven't checked under his blanket just yet, but before so he already had some budding breasts and quite the pair of hips."

"Excellent! Daughter, you are very much like you mother with that head of yours… I'll leave you to it"

"Thank you, Queen Mother."

Tagi heard the sound of the door closing.

"You heard her, male. Are you ready to eat again."

The blanket was pulled off, running the warm thing across Tagi's sensitive body and making him moan deeply. Once more he was pulled and tied to the original chair, the ropes making his already burning body heat up to a level that might explode a thermostat… at least, in his own mind.

"Let's check those two things of yours first though."

The suction stopped, it was time for reveal number two…

A lot bigger this time. A set some women might envy themselves… not the ones in the castle though, they would say it was barely anything.

But for Tagi? It was just… well it was unbelievable. If he wasn't on an eternal climaxical high he would think it was a dream… but maybe it was still a dream?

"Come on boy, we have more progress to make… eat your concoction, we have another room to be in today."

Tagi accepted the stuff greedily, it hit some points in his mind that he just _Needed_ for some reason.

Afterwards it was to… a large hot spring?

All the ropes came off this time, but any attempts at escape would have been useless thanks to the two very large and very gruff looking women guarding the door. He was shoved down onto a seating spot in the water, Mimie sliding behind him as she slathered something onto her hands.

"We're here to pretty up that short hair of yours… and to start with the additional features you 'requested'."

Tagi didn't get to question what that meant before the 'scientist' grabbed his hair and lathered something on it, seemingly taking some care at two points at the top of his head.

Just touching his hair had reaction now… but even while letting loose streams of sticky stuff into the water he noticed that his hair was lengthening, poofing up and getting silkier. Soon his hair was drifting in the water itself, about halfway down his back if he was able to think about it.

Which he wasn't.

_Pop_

"And… there they are."

'W-ahnn… what is?'  
'Mimie' gave a tug at something on his head… he yelped, but soon forgot about the pain produced from the pulling on whatever was there as the ministrations focused on those points, causing the things to seemingly twitch.

"Looks like there is feeling… human ears are now gone too. Congratulations, male. You're now… not so human… but I'm not done."

Hands grasped on the head and dunked it in the water, dunking the substance on his hair and making him cough out water, unknowing of the fact the woman was going to do it. He flailed around a bit, whining as Mimie turned him around and started rubbing at a point above his now rotund backside, along with some spots around his ankles and wrists.

_Pop_

_Floof_

_Puff!_

"Hmm… extra fluffy. Tell me, boy. Do you feel this."

Tagi felt… something. A little above his butt, swishing along in the water.

He whined… what was that?

"That would be your tail."

"T-ah…ta-HRMph"

Mimie shoved her fingers into his mouth, rubbing the substance that was on them against his teeth. It tasted like wet fur, something the 'male' didn't want to taste, so he attempted to move his arms to block the motions within his mouth.

It didn't matter, Mimie had already moved to his eyes… there was a heavy stinging sensation, he whined even more, growling a bit too.

This was not nice. No nice feelings.

"That should do it. Wash your eyes out. Enjoy the water. You have ten minutes."

Mimie got out of the water, drying her coat (which had remained on) and hands with a towel as she took a seat next to the large guardswomen.

…

It took a minute for Tagi to realise they weren't getting 'molested', his mind returning a little as he felt his own body.

'Okay… so…'

He checked his reflection… he had different ears now. There were ones like a wolf ATOP his head… and the now calming tail was most certainly there too.

He opened his mouth, there were little fangs.

The eyes that saw them? A wolfish amber.

And the points where substance was rubbed on their arm? Big, floofy patches of fur.

Well, not floofy at the moment, they were water-logged… but they could be.

"Enough checking yourself out, you have five minutes."

Tagi finished in four… he couldn't actually do it very well, because every touch he gave himself sent sparks spiking through him, even if it wasn't meant for that purpose.

'I hope this isn't permanent… I wouldn't function at all if it stayed like this.'

Tagi barely left the water before they were pulled out and tied back up again, back into their cozy little chair and back a dose of 'massaging and suction'. When the eight hours passed, even worse than before because it was discovered both the ears and tail were sensitive spots from the 'masseuses', Tagi was once more out of it, whimpering and panting like a dog.

[*regrets*]

Another day.

Tagi was plumper than ever, his breasts at levels which were nearing the average for the castle (according to the small slithers of sight he had gotten).

"Okay, male. Today we're going to work on some things other than your body, this one might be simpler for you… that adjective you had at the start of your 'request'. 'Loveable'"

"How do you plan on doing thaaaaa-

Tagi's new ears were smooshed under a device, similar to a vr headset but completely covering the upper head.

"This is going to give some 'minor' subliminal messaging into your head… and by minor I mean heavy. The original you will be somewhere in there, so don't worry about it."

"I don't like where this is… is…

His mind was pelted with images, cooking for groups of happy people, cute sneezing, getting happy after winning a game, buying things for people for no reason, donating to charity, feeding a cat, hugging, caring for babies, fucking for mutual pleasure with a partner… things like that.

Every image that showed up something sparked in the machine, stimulating his brain to release positive chemicals.

An hour passed and Mimie removed the device, Tagi looked at them and smiled, their ears twitching rapidly.

"How do you feel."

"Like I wanna make some cookies."

"Good, good. Now if I said 'I'm sad'..."

"What's wrong?" Tagi frowned.

"It was just a test. Don't worry. Now do you want your nutrient concoction?"

"Yes please!"

"Good."

Mimie fed Tagi the mixture while discussing the morality of messing with people's heads for the hell of it, which Tagi listened to with glee.

Afterwards Mimie checked her clipboard…

"I'm making progress quickly… there isn't much else here… and since today will be a simpler day just to let your body not shut down… lets try some of the serums my sisters have made, that sound good male?"

"Call me Tagi, and it sounds fine… what are there?"

Mimie looked around the 'lab' for a few moments, eventually picking up a briefcase and unlocking it.

"We have one that causes your eyes to have a heart shape if you're enjoying something, extracted from the dna of a few otherworldly humans."

"Ohh, sounds cool!"

"Eh, this will sting a little."

Tagi felt the sting, but kept smiling. A few moments later they started blinking rapidly.

"Sorry, I think something got in my eye."

"Don't worry, it's fine… side effects… causes eyes to seemingly tint pink forever…" They scrawled something on a paper on their clipboard.

"Lets see lets see… one here says that it will make you feel extremely comforting if you hug someone… not sure where made this…"

"Ohh!" Tagi didn't know this, but their eyes went heart shaped in the pupils.

"I take that as a yes."

Another sting… was Mimie injecting them into his butt?

"That one we'll get back to because you will _not be hugging me right now_… next, we have... you know, this one won't work until later… I'll just pocket this for now… Size change serum? Who made this one… Vac? Was it Vac? Never mind. Oh, this one… causes the body to lactate, even when not pregnant… I wonder if it works on guys..."

"Ow…" Tagi didn't even get to say yes or no for that last one, but they felt their already molten body become feel like sun in the chest area. White began to dribble at a gentle pace.

"Well, that confirms that." A scrawl in the clipboard. "I guess we need to swap the suction device."

"There is one last one… makes body fluids taste and smell like vanilla ice cream… is that a pun."

"I like vanilla."

She injected him.

"It'll clear up your near constant smell too."

Tagi would have blushed up a storm if they weren't already a deep shade of red.

"That's pretty much it… so its back to massages and suction for the next couple days."

"Okay!"  
[*Regrets*]  
Day four and Tagi's body could most certainly be described as 'Dummy Thicc'... Their hips at a state others might call 'child bearing'... or if you were a little more vulgar, 'that of a broodmare'. The now lactating breasts also grew bigger too, and were producing about a bucket of vanilla tasting milk during the day.

Day five was an important day.

It was time to complete the change. The Queen was fine with the other changes being done, but when it came to the true swapping of gender? It would be their magic that did it.

So a heat filled, happy and busty Tagi was brought back to the main hall, where the Orgy looked like it still hadn't stopped even after four days.

"You've done some excellent work Mimie, if I didn't know that you follow my orders on this part of the task I would say it was already done."

"Thank you Mother, I leave her to you now."

The lab coat wearing woman attempted to leave the hall, only to be stopped by a woman tackling her, giving them a lustful kiss as they landed on the mewling pile of flesh that was the orgy. She didn't attempt to resist, and just accepted the 'break'.

"So, male."

"Yes, My Queen?" They were panting, a large airy smile on their face.

The towering woman chuckled and got up from their throne, grabbed the wolf-person and planted them on their lap.

"It's time for you to come to my side truly, my plump little wolf. Are you ready?"

"Yes, yes… please… please…"

The woman's hand glowed a deep pink and slithered to the nether regions of Tagi. sparks went through their sensitive body as a new cavern formed within their body. The sack that had been regularly channelling fluids for days now seemingly vanished, but the length that had been releasing them remained, now at a length of four and a half inches, cute within the standards of the world it was brought in to.

"I find it cute on you, so that gets to stay…" The queen's hand plunged itself into the new hole underneath the wolf boy-no… girl-'s penis. They moaned happily.

"I want to make you happy, queen… please… give me… I want…" their eyes were hearts, they had been for a while now.

The queen, Harriet, laughed heartily, their muscles rippling and jiggly parts jiggling.

"As you wish, my plump little wolf… but I have there is one more thing actually."

Harriet snapped her fingers, and Mimie was extracted from within the mess of sweaty bodies and planted in front of them.

"That last change you wanted and kept on you for this moment. Would you like to do inject it now?"

"Ha… ha… of course."

From within her half-on coat she pulled the syringe and injected it within Tagi's stomach area. Something churned within them that made them moan out.

"They should now be able to take anything inside them happily, not that they couldn't technically do it already… and that little space for children is now working overtime, almost as fertile as your favourite little dick-holder, makes more than normal and makes them faster than normal. The perfect mother." Mimie grinned cheekily before being tackled _again_.

"M-mother… I'm gonna be a mother?" Tagi chirped out, a hand touching the injected spot.

"You were going to already, even if it didn't work this time… but now it's nigh guaranteed. Now get ready. Anything you felt for the past days will _not_ top what I'll do to you now."

Tagi most certainly wasn't allowed to 'get ready' as instantly the huge meaty girth of 'her queen' pile drived itself into her new space, sliding in with ease thanks to the near waterfall of lubrication that was produced...

The hearts turned to stars.

"MY QUEEEEENNNN" They screamed out, reaching the biggest climax they had ever felt, spraying fluids everywhere. "Feelsh… sho good."

"And you feel great too." Harriet whispered sensually into the girl's twitching ears, the hot breath causing a small climax all in itself.

She moved slowly to begin with moving the new wolf girl up and down in the seated position, but slowly started to increase in pace as she reveled in the pleasure and sounds of the new girl moaning.

A couple minutes later she spoke again.

"It's time for the first release to happen inside you. Are you ready for that life."

"Yesh… My Queen… children for youuuu…"

"They all get like this…" The woman chuckled to herself before pushing them down with force, letting loose a heavy stream of cream into the waiting womb.

The howl of pure glee and pleasure was heard among the hall and castle, causing those doing their own acts to double down themselves.

"You have two more days with us, so I'm going to make the most of that. Are you ready for them? My usual is a little ill right now, so I'm going to use every single bit of you."

The limp nod caused yet another laugh.

"LETS GET ON WITH IT THEN!"

Cheers and mewls went through those watching and committing acts.

[*Regrets… so many regrets*]

When Tagi once more returned to consciousness after two days of night eternal pleasure… they were home again.

They would have thought the event a dream, if their body wasn't that of a Thicc Wolfgirl…

The heat was gone, mostly. Leaving for the clearest thinking they'd had in a week… but as they felt their still naked body, the heat came back fast… so they stopped before it got unbearable…

They had things to deal with now. Like what would she tell her landlady? Her mother? Her siblings? Her friends.

They talked regularly, talking regularly made people happy, so that couldn't change.

A notification on their computer brought their thoughts away from that for a short time.

'When did I turn this on? Has it been on for the week… oh the electricity bill is gonna be horrible…' they sighed.

It was a notification from their quiet-apparently-a-lamia friend… an invitation to a chat server.

_The Queen's Court._

They accepted it…

And everything seemed like it would be okay.

It was a 'support group' for those who had done the same 'mistake' she had. It turned out their Queen did not leave them alone to deal with their mistakes, and sent them ways to learn _Magic_, ways to disguise the changes, to teleport… and ways to make money if it was needed.

And direct contact to the Queen herself, always there to help those in true desperation… if they couldn't make it, others would do so in her stead.

She laughed.

She may have regretted going to that site once she knew what it meant at the start.

But now? Even though they were now lucid enough to know their brain was a little fried… they didn't.

Especially with the little one they _knew _was on their way.

A hand went to her stomach…

'No regrets…' they sighed happily.

* * *

_YEAH WELL JOKES ON FUCKIN YOU TAGI. I REGRET MAKING THIS._

_A birthday present from me to you, ya sickos._

_Shoutout to those that forced me to make regrets 3 with their __**Words.**_

_**You know who you are. All of you.**_

_Anyway. Sorry this isn't like… Mediamancer, if any of you folks read that. Its been about a year or something since I wrote for that… and thats my bad._

_Just don't expect an update on that soon though, the reason why they took so long in the first place is because I had a lot to keep up with, and now I've forgotten a lot of that it would take a while before I would even think of writing some of it again._

_Much to my great dissapointment, I have stupid ideas for Regrets itself, so there is a __**HORRIBLE CHANCE**_ _(and by that I mean its horrible because I'm thinking it) that I make more of this soon._

_So_

_Orbit and stuff.  
Cya._

_Also WTF ALMOST 5k WORDS?! THIS IS A SMUT FIC. WHAT THE FU-_


End file.
